


Fire

by TheMocha



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Gen, Listen this seems very fluffy at first but it quickly devolves, Mentions of Suicide, shouting, very light Claudette/huntress if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMocha/pseuds/TheMocha
Summary: Anna and Claudette talk.(Unedited, unbeta'd: essentially a big Ol' pile of trash.)





	Fire

Her house was secluded, and for those who needed peace, a perfect haven. Tensions between killers and survivors were still high, and there were still those among them that would rather hate than heal.

Claudette would much rather heal. The pattering of the rain against the musty wood was calming and contrasted well against the embers of a wood fire. Anna had paused her song as to let the natural ambiance of the woods flow through the cabin, her hands lightly brushing through Claudette's locks. For Claudette, it was nice, hearing Anna's breathing and feeling the rise and fall of her chest. 

Claudette was the first to break the silence. 

"Anna?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Hm?"

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

A brief pause. "I... long. Very long. Forever?"

Anna let out a deep sigh and sat up a bit. She pointed a finger toward the moon, which was frozen on the horizon. "Them up there, they keep life over and over, no?" Her gaze was focused on Claudette's again, studying her features. "Everything tires. No matter strength, hunter, prey, all tire. We will wait."

Claudette sat up and stretched her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were pointedly focused on her shoes, and her hands hung limply by her sides. Eventually, she spoke again, her voice quiet and almost scarily hopeful. "Will we... die? Really die?" Anna stood up and turned to look at Claudette, surprise etched onto her face. "Fawn, are you hoping for it?" 

Claudette looked back up at the imposing woman, the fire dancing across the sheen over her eyes. "I just- fuck. I don't know- I can't even tell!" Her breathing became quick as she struggled to stay calm. "What if these aren't even my own thoughts? You know what happened to Wr-Philip." 

"Fawn, please- please calm." Anna's English was deteriorating. She suddenly approached her, and grabbed her wrist.

Claudette's mind panicked at the sudden contact, memories being almost injected back into her. "Back off!" Wrenching her wrist from Anna's firm grasp, she stumbled backwards, leaving an angry red mark. "I shouldn't be here! You've hurt me so many times." Anna just stood there, distraught and frustrated. "Fawn, you know better than I that to them, it is just game. It is horrible game, but game." 

Her words served to make Claudette even angrier. "It's your fault I can't go five minutes without checking behind my back! It's your fault I feel so useless when my FRIENDS get those toxins entering their bloodstream and I can't do anything about it! To you it is 'Just a game' but to us it is life or death! Pain later or pain now!" A minute passed, and Claudette slowed her breathing enough to spit out another coherent sentence. "Maybe... David was right." 

Anna was getting ready to say something- god, anything, but Claudette was already out of the door. She knew if that she ran far enough she would reach the campfire, but she wasn't ready to face the others yet. Running home crying with a red handprint around her wrist would raise questions she wasn't ready to face yet.

Pausing at a pile of scrapped metal, Claudette properly sat down and buried her face in her hands. Muffled sobs broke the uncomfortably quiet atmosphere. Fuck- why did she have to ruin everything?


End file.
